This invention is directed to a cable banding lock ring where an electric power supply cable is strapped to the side of a discharge pipe in deep well, submerged pump installations.
Most subterranean oil must be pumped from the ground. A casing extends from the surface down into the oil pool, and is perforated in the oil-producing zone to permit the oil to flow into the casing. A common oil recovery pump structure especially found in the older, shallower oil fields, is a surface pump jack which pulls the pump rod which extends to a pump cylinder in the oil down in the casing. An advantage of this structure is the fact that the motive unit is on the surface, and is easily accessible for maintenance. A disadvantage is the length of the pump rod string, which becomes very long for greater well depths.
Submersible pumps are now widely used for the recovery of oil. They comprise an electric motor-pump combination which is positioned in the lower portion of the casing in the oil pool therein. The discharge pipe string is directly connected to the pump to receive the pumped oil, and the pipe string also serves as a mechanical support for the pump and its motor. Of course, electric power must be supplied to the pump, and this is accomplished by a suitably shielded electric power cable which also extends down the casing, on the outside of the pipe string. In order to support the power cable, it is strapped to the outside of the pipe string with steel band straps.